1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fine-tooth comb for treating pediculosis and in particular for removing lice and lice eggs.
2. Description of the Background Art
Pediculosis is a scalp infection which is produced by the Pediculus Humanus, Capitis variety. This is a parasite which feeds on blood. The parasite will bite the scalp thereby causing a wound which can go from a simple irritation to a serious infection with ganglionic inflammation. An adult parasite will deposit eggs which remain stuck to the hair during their incubation period. These eggs will ripen in about two to three weeks. The problem of pediculosis has worsen in recent years, particularly among school aged children. Great pains are required for its treatment.
To date, treatments have involved two steps. First, the adult lice are exterminated, and secondly, the eggs are removed from the hair. The first step is carried out with pediculicide chemical products. The second step of removing the eggs is indispensable to eradicate the infestation. If this step is omitted, the patient will believe he or she is cured by the use of a pediculicide agent. When the eggs which have not been removed from the patient's hair hatch in two or three weeks, they may think there are suffering a new infestation when, in fact, it is merely the birth of the remaining eggs.
The removal of lice eggs has typically been done by hand. This is a boring and unpleasant task for both the patient and the person in charge of it. Special fine-tooth combs have been developed for this task. These combs comprise a number of teeth with a minimum separation between each tooth. These combs will remove and retain the lice eggs when they are passed through the hair.
The available fine-tooth combs generally have short teeth and a small handle or holding portion. These features make it difficult for the patient to use the comb himself or herself, thereby necessitating the need for someone's help. Besides, the relatively short teeth only have a limited penetration for curly and/or full hair thereby making complete lice and lice egg removal an arduous operation.